Blessed
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Request#3: KotoUmi as adults.


**AN: Oh shit waddup! Lol…**

 **Hello, you magnificent bastards! Welcome to the first KotoUmi fic that I have ever written in my life. Now this one was actually requested by a friend of mine and I, being the generous god I am (LOL, hows about no), couldn't refuse. So, here's a KotoUmi fic for everyone's mutual enjoyment.**

* * *

 **BLESSED**

* * *

Lights...

Cheers...

Music...

Singing...

They all rushed into her mind in one fell swoop. Like a speeding bullet rushing into her mind and invading her thought processes. There was nothing but her, the song, her companions, the bright lights and the cheers of the crowd as they danced and sang. All of a sudden…everything abruptly stopped and she gasped as she threw her head back, returning her to the reality she lived in.

'Just a dream.' Sonoda Umi thought as she properly sat back on the porch swing she was perched upon in her home. It wasn't often she would dream of those halcyon days with her friends from high school when they were school idols. But when she did, it filled her with a sense of nostalgia. She was certain it was the same for others girls, whom she had kept close contact with. Fate has greatly blessed her with the opportunity of becoming lifelong friends with them. Everyone was no successful in their individual lives and are starting their own families; Nozomi and Eli already have a three year old with a second child on the way. Maki and Nico married the past year but both women have no plans for a child just yet. Rin and Hanayo are engaged while Honoka is currently travelling with her girlfriend, Tsubasa. As for Kotori…well…she-

"Umi-chan…"

The blue haired woman looked up immediately and saw her beautiful wife standing at the doorway leading to their backyard porch.

"Ah, Kotori. I told you to call for me if you needed something." She gently chided the ash haired woman as she stood up and gently led Kotori to the swing.

"I just wanted to be with Umi-chan…" Kotori said with a pout as she sat down beside Umi. Umi's heart clenched at the pout Kotori was giving her. She wrapped her arm around her waist and brought her closer, in order to appease her ash haired wife.

"I'm sorry. I want to be with Kotori as well. But I'm just trying to be careful. We're about to meet our baby, after all." Umi said as she gently rubbed Kotori's swollen belly. Kotori gently smiled as she leaned her head on Umi's shoulder. Umi returned the smile as her mind raced back to the previous years that led to today…

After graduating from high school, Kotori moved abroad to study fashion while Umi stayed behind with Honoka and the others while they studied in University. They did their best to keep in contact with each other but Umi realized how much she missed her little bird. Too many times she caught herself thinking about following Kotori abroad to either stay with her or drag her back home so they could stay together (her thoughts varied depending on how much she missed Kotori and how selfish she was feeling at the moment). Umi found herself baffled at her own thoughts so she turned to Eli and Nozomi but the pair only told her that she would _'figure it out and realize her own feelings in due time'_. Eventually, they graduated and Umi used her degree to land herself a job while helping out at the dojo. Kotori came home that same year and the moment she saw her at the airport they were picking her up from, Umi realized it, like an arrow suddenly struck her; the longing and sadness she's been feeling since Kotori left was caused by love. She loved Kotori and she didn't hesitate in telling her that the moment they saw each other again at the airport. With Kotori's encouragement and support, Umi earned her Master's after two years, making her eligible to start teaching Classical Literature in University. Once she was settled with her University classes, she proposed to Kotori and they married. Now they're expecting their first child. Throughout the pregnancy, Umi has treated Kotori with extreme care as if she were a porcelain doll that must not break no matter what. The blue haired woman was sure that Kotori would be frustrated at the treatment sometimes but she had to put her foot down and keep her wife and child safe. Sure, she took unnecessary steps (such as not sleeping at one point) but it came to their security, she would endure anything. She would do anything so she wouldn't lose the greatest treasures that she has been blessed with.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori called for her.

"Yes, my love?" Umi immediately responded as she continued to rub her wife's stomach, as if she was sending a quiet message to their unborn child that she was there, always guarding them.

"What should we name her? I know we still have two months to go but I think Honoka-chan and the others are getting tired of calling our baby a seagull." The ashen haired woman lightheartedly said. Umi chuckled alongside her. Honoka, Rin and Nico were the ones who brainstormed for a nickname to refer to their baby and the three decided on seagull. For Umi, who was the sea and Kotori, the bird. Umi thought it was stupid the first time around but they put a lot of thought in that it made her feel bad to say no and she gradually warmed up to the nickname.

"I've actually been thinking about that. I think…Kotomi would be a good name for our little girl." She replied as she leaned her cheek at the top of Kotori's head.

"Kotomi…I like it. I'm sure our baby will be a beautiful child, after all." She said with a gentle smile as she closed her eyes.

"Of course…you're her mother, after all, Kotori." Umi said before she leaned down to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. They separated and looked deeply into each others' eyes. Both woman felt the love the other person had for them solely through their presence but both felt the need to say it.

"I love you, Umi-chan." Kotori whispered.

"And I love you, Kotori. So much." The blue haired woman whispered. Kotori snuggled into her yet again and she continued their embrace.

"It's getting cold, Kotori. Should we go inside?" She asked but Kotori shook her head.

"Let's stay here for a little longer. Please, Umi-chan." She requested. Umi merely chuckled as she nodded in response, continuing to hold her wife close to her.

Yes, she was truly blessed for everything she has. And she wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for this KotoUmi fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic of mine. Please leave reviews if you liked it.**

 **And if you want to request a fic catered specifically to your desires and needs, please go to my where you can request a fic for a price of your choice. Details as to how to go to my are in my profile.**

 **Again, thank you for reading! Firework out!**


End file.
